The Star Shaped Scar
by IcyPanther
Summary: [COMPLETE] What happens when Yahiko is kidnapped by an old family foe? What will the KenshinGumi do? What part does Yutaro play in all this?
1. Prologue

Reposted on 4/30/04 for paragraphing and to add a bit more detail. Hope you enjoy! Also hope to have other chapters fixed soon!  
  
The Star Shaped Scar  
  
Prologue  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yahiko. Yahiko! YAHIKO!"  
  
Yahiko awoke with a start; beads of sweat clinging to him and the sheets. Kaoru, the owner of the dojo he was staying at, was shaking his shoulder, her loose braid coming undone and wisps sticking to her face.  
  
"Yahiko, are you alright? You were screaming," she said, in a concerned voice.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a nightmare," said the young samurai, brushing back his spiky black hair with his right hand. "Really Kaoru. You can go back to bed."  
  
As the seventeen year old girl left, Yahiko wrapped his arms around himself in a hug to try and reassure himself.  
  
'It was just a dream. No need to be afraid,' he told himself, although he was still trying to stop the shivers that were racing up and down his spine.  
  
But the images were all too real. Gasuke, the room, the pain, the...STOP! He had to stop thinking about those horrifying days. He lived with Kenshin and Kaoru now, not the Yakuza.  
  
Yahiko laid back down on his futon, but could not sleep. This was the third time this week he'd had those nightmares of his childhood days, and he was afraid if he fell asleep he would have them again. Standing up, the boy made his way out of the dojo and sat against a well-worn oak tree in the front yard.  
  
Suddenly he heard a loud "Oro", and snapped open his fierce brown eyes. Kenshin was looking down at Yahiko, the sun glinting off his red hair, making him very hard to look at.  
  
'I must have dozed off,' thought Yahiko to himself.  
  
"Yahiko, Kaoru-Dono would like to talk to you, that she would," said the ex-battousai warmly. Helping Yahiko to his feet, Kenshin went inside the dojo to start this morning's breakfast, a task that Kaoru couldn't be trusted with.  
  
Brushing off his yukata, Yahiko made his way back to his room and quickly changed into his favorite yellow gi and green pants. Then, making his way to the Training Hall, where Kaoru was sure to be, he slid open the door and entered.  
  
" Kaoru?" Yahiko said, "Kenshin said you needed to talk to me..."  
  
"That's right. Do you know what today is?"  
  
"No," he said. "Is it important?"  
  
"Of course it is important! It's your birthday!"  
  
"It is?" Yahiko asked, surprise in his voice.  
  
"Well actually it's the birthday I picked for you. Everyone will be coming for dinner so I suggest you go start cleaning."  
  
Yahiko groaned at the prospect of cleaning the dojo, but then a smile brightened his features. He was eleven!  
  
"Oh, and Yahiko?" The samurai paused at the door and looked back over his shoulder at the sweaty girl with the bokken. "Happy birthday!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well, what do you think? It's my first ficcy ever. Hope I get lots of reviews! 


	2. 1 The Party

"Happy birthday Yahiko!" called Ayame and Suzume as they walked up with Dr. Genzai. The two little girls raced through the yard yelling "Party! Party!" at the top of their lungs. Next, came Tsubame and Tae carrying food from the Akabeko.  
Tae reached down and hugged him. "How old are you now Yahiko?"  
"Well, this is supposedly my birthday so 11 I guess."  
Tae saw a look of sadness in his brown eyes, but it disappeared so quickly, she wasn't sure if she was imagining things.  
"Come Tsubame, we have to go help Kaoru-San with dinner." Tsubame smiled shyly at Yahiko and followed Tae up the dojo steps.  
To herself, Tae was thinking, Why did Yahiko seem sad? She would have to ask Kaoru about that.  
Last came ex-gangster Sanoskue,and the foxy doctor Megumi.  
"Happy birthday Yahiko," called Megumi.  
"Yeah happy birthday Yahiko-Chan," echoed Sano.  
"Don't call me Chan!  
"Chan, Chan, Chan!"  
"Don't call me that!" Yahiko ran down the steps furious with Sano.  
  
Before Yahiko could reach them, Megumi elbowed Sano. "Could you be nice for once? It's his birthday!"  
"Ok Fox. Sorry," Sano said almost sheepishly. Sano put his arms up in surrender. "Sorry Kid, won't happen again..." Yahiko looked at him in exasperation, but didn't say anything.  
  
A little while later, everyone sat down to a delicious dinner. Yahiko, after eating, looked up to survey the setting. To his right was Sano with Megumi next to him. On his left was Tsubame and then Kaoru. Across from Kaoru was Kenshin, followed by Suzume, Ayame, Dr. Genzai, and Tae.  
  
"Guess what time it is?" Kaoru exclaimed to the guests! She was met by a blank stare from Yahiko, but a look of understanding from all the others. "Present time!"  
"You mean, I get preents?" Yahiko asked in a shaky, unbelieving voice " it's not like I've ever gotten presents before. I doubt Gasuke even knew my birthday let alone celebrate it."  
"Of course Yahiko, everyone gets presents on their birthday," said Kaoru. "Now this," she said placing a wrapped bundle on the table,"is from Kenshin, Sano, Megumi, Dr. Genzai, the girls, and me."  
Unwrapping the bulky package, an emerald green gi fell out. The first thing you noticed was the silk, but the amazing feature was the dragon stitched on it.  
"Thank you," said Yahiko. This must have costed a fortune! How did they ever manage to buy it? Kaoru took a glance at his face and was amazed to find his eyes filled with unshed tears, but then he blinked and they were gone. No one else seemed to have noticed, except Tae who caught Kaoru's eye.  
Next came a bag of western food from Tae called chocolate. Sampling a piece, a grin of delight filled Yahiko's entire face. He then, much to the surprise of everyone, offered the bag around. After everyone had taken a piece, the conversation started up. Tsubame leaned toward Yahiko and said," I have a present for you, but to get it, you have to walk to the Akabeko."  
"Okay," said Yahiko uncertainly.brbr  
  
While everyone was talking, Tae and Kaoru excused themselves to clear the table. Tsubame rose to help, but the two women told her they had everything under control and for her to enjoy herself.  
While rinsing the plates, Kaoru commented," Yahiko sure has been nice. He hasn't started anything! And he's being very considerate."  
"Yes," said Tae with a sigh, "But did you notice him at dinner?"  
"Yes, he looked like he was going to cry when he got the presents. He must have really liked them!"  
"Not that. Did you hear what he said? He said: You mean I get presents? Why would he say something like that? I mean, how long has he been with the Yakuza? He should have gotten presents before that. Exactly how long was he with the Yakuza, Kaoru?"  
"I have no idea. He never talks about his past. All I know is that his mother died of disease in the Yakuza care, and Yahiko was earning money pickpocketing to help pay for the care."  
" One more thing. When I asked about his birthday, I swear I saw him look sad for a moment. Would you know why?"  
"The only reason might be that today is not his real birthday. When he came to the dojo, he didn't know his birthday, so I picked one." The 2 women washed the rest of the dishes in companionable silience.  
  
After awhile, the guests started leaving. First Dr.Genzai left with Suzume and Ayame in tow, who were both almost asleep. Next, went Megumi supporting a very dunk Sano, who was still clutching a bottle of sake he had not yet finished. Tae also accompanied Sano and Megumi since they were all heading in the same direction.  
Yawning, Tsubame stood up." I think I'd better head back to the Akabeko."  
"Wait! I'll come with you," said Yahiko. Making sure his shinai was with him, the two left the dojo yard. When they reached the Akabeko, Tsubame suddenly turned around.  
"Time for your birthday present!" She brought her face close to Yahiko and then gave him a kiss. She was surprised how smooth Yahiko's lips were. After a few seconds they pulled back from each other  
  
"That was nice," said Yahiko gazing into her brown eyes. She smiled with pleasure.  
"We should do that more often," Yahiko said with a grin," Good Night Tsubame."  
"Good night Yahiko," she replied. She went inside feeling like she was walking on clouds.  
Yahiko walked back up the path humming to himself. He was so lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice a figure ahead He was just about to walk past the hidden figure when suddenly it darted out and blocked Yahiko's path.  
"Hey! Who are you?" Yahiko yelled at the figure.  
"I'm the person sent to get you," was the gruff reply.  
"Well I'm not going anywhere, so move out of my way."  
"No. I can't do that. I'll just bring you the hard way." He grinned as he pulled out a sword. Yahiko raised his shinai. Moving with the speed of light, the figure ran at Yahiko. Yahiko used his shinai as a shield  
"Fine," said the attacker,"I don't have time for this." From his pocket he took out something that looked like a small pebble. He then threw it at Yahiko, and being that is was dark Yahiko did not see it. But all he felt was a little tap.  
"Let me get this straight. You think a pebble is going to- ahhh!" Yahiko fell to the ground in pain. "What happened?" he asked starting to feel drowsy.  
"Poison dart. We'd better be going now." And then picking up the unconscious Yahiko, he stole away into the night, not noticing the shinai fall from the boy's hands. 


	3. 2: Missing

A/N- just so everyne knows,  
  
// means thought the first chapter and prolouge dont have it though, sry!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
After all the guests had left, Kenshin helped Kaoru clean up the mess.  
" Kenshin," sai Kaoru in a worried voice," Shouldn't Yahiko have been home by now?"  
"Yes, but remember he did walk Tsubame home."  
" Aww he did? How sweet!"  
"He'll be home soon. Just be patient."  
Soon 2 hours had passed.  
"Kenshin, should you go look for him? Maybe he got lost..."  
"I don't think he's lost. Probably still at the Akabeko. But he really should come back. He needs sleep."  
"I'll come with you!"  
"No Kaoru-Dono. In case he comes back, stay here."  
"Alright Kenshin. But hurry." He flashed her a rurouni smile and ran down the path. He decided to take a shortcut through the woods, knowing if Yahiko was coming back this late he'd probably be trying to get home as soon as possible. He could just imagine the greeting Yahiko would recieve from Kaoru. Chuckling to himself he continued on. // Oh dear,// Kenshin thought,//he must still be at the Akabeko. I'd hate to be Yahiko when he gets home// But strangely, the Akabeko was dark. Kenshin knocked softly, and a few secnds later a sleepy looking Tae answered the door.  
"Sorry to bother you so late Tae-Dono, but I came to pick up Yahiko."  
"Yahiko? He's here?"  
"Yes, he walked Tsubame-Chan home."  
"Tsubame? Oh." She looked at Tsubame's closed door. "Uh-Oh!"  
The two adults raced up the stairs and threw open Tsubame's door.  
"What are you doing," Tsubame cried as the 2 adults ran in. The room was devoid of people, except for a very startled Tsubame.  
"Oro? Isn't Yahiko with you?"  
"No," replied Tsubame, "he went home about 2 hours ago."  
Tsubame and Tae caught a worried look in the former Battousai's eyes.  
"Well," he said,"I'd best be going. Good night."  
"Good night," the women echoed. But Tsubame couldn't stop thinking. //What has happened to Yahiko?//  
Kenshin went down the main road this time, looking and calling for Yahiko. But no answering response, nothing. Now Kenshin was really worried. Yahiko meant a lot to him and he didn't want anything to happen to him.  
Continuing on the well worn path, Kenshin noticed something. In a spot under a tall looming tree, the ground appeared scuffed, as though a fight had happened. But then, Kenshin noticed a familiar looking object.  
His heart seemed to stop, seeing Yahiko's shinai laying abandoned beside the path. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N hello everyone! What did you think? I promise to update soon! I think I'd better let you all in on something  
  
When I first started to write fanfics, it was right after RK was taken of cartoon network and just put on saturday nights (which are now season 1 episodes... grrrrrrrrrrr) So in this story, as I wasn't sure of all the facts, Tsubame and Tae live at Akabeko. There are also a few mistakes later on but it'll all make sense. after all, it IS a fanfic! :)  
  
Alright, enough w/ me, time to write more! oh yeah! plzz review! 


	4. 3: Yakuza

// shows thought ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Yahiko blinked his eyes slowly. A face slowly came into view. It was standing over Yahiko with an evil grin on his face.  
"Not you," Yahiko moaned.  
"Ahh, but it is me." He laughed evilly. "Except, I am different now. I am now Gasuke, leader of the Yakuza!"  
He looked down and noticed the fear register in Yahiko's eyes. "That's right, little Myojin Yahiko. Fear me. Because I have a very special surprise for you. I'll be back in a few minutes.Don't go anywhere, although I doubt you will." With another evil laugh he exited the room leaving Yahiko alone.  
Yahiko looked around the room. It was bare, nothing but him. He then noticed he couldn't move his arms. They seemed to be handcuffed together behind his back. Using his elbows to help himself stand, he noticed a chain leading from each ankle and leading to a wall. He was chained. That was what Gasuke meant. He had about 12 feet of chain, so at least he could still move. Noticing the door knob turning he shrunk back againest the wall.  
In walked about 15 men, who Yahiko recognized as members of the Yakuza, followed by Gasuke. "Hello Yahiko," one of the members said wickedly. "Can't wait to have some fun with you." All of the Yakuza members laughed.  
"Now,now hold on a sec," said Gasuke,"First we have to ask him. Myojin Yahiko would you like to join the Yakuza?"  
Yahiko looked up at him, not believing he would dare ask that? "What do YOU think bastard!" shouted Yahiko through clenched teeth.  
"That's what I thought," retorted Gasuke,"Now men!" All 15 Yakuza members charged Yahiko brandishing weapons.  
"Wait!," yelled Yahiko,"Don't I get a weapon to defend myself?"  
"Of course not boy. But please men," Gasuke addressed the yakuza,"Don't kill him. Just have a little fun." He then stepped back and watched as the men charged. //Now,// he thought //I want to see you suffer just like I did//  
Yahiko quickly calculated all the disadvantages he had. 1. His arms were tied behind his back and were of no use to him. 2. He didn't have a weapon. 3. It was 1vs15. 4. He could only move about 12 feet because of the chains.  
His first opponet came at him with a kodachi. Yahiko leapt into the air, the kodachi missing him by inches. They slammed into a wall, and Yahiko did a roundhouse kick into the man's face,sending him into another Yakuza member behind him.  
Yahiko then jumped forward to avoid a blow to his chest, but was not fast enough. The sword connected with his leg sending a cut down. he could feel the blood trickling down and the sharp pain, but ignored it and launched into an attack. Minutes later, he was cut and brusied, but refused to give up. Soon, all but 4 opponents were on the ground. Some having been hit by other Yakuza members.  
Gasuke thought to himself,//The brat has definately improved his agility. He'd be such a valuable member, but I made a deal...//  
When Gasuke looked up to observe the fight,he was amazed. Around the boy lay his men, who had been knocked out. Yahiko stood, panting heavily at the full length of his chain.  
What horrified Yahiko the most was the floor, now stained red. Unfortunately, most of the blood was his. Thankfully, the cuts he had weren't serious.brbr  
His green pants had dark splotches all over it. His yellow shirt was gone. It had been torn to tatters and had just fallen off. //My back!// Yahiko thought suddenly!// I hope it isn't showing!// He carefully moved his fingers as high as he could go on his back, but all he felt was blood. When he fell on the floor he must have covered it up.  
"So Yahiko, you managed to beat 15 Yakuza members, even with your disadvantages. But I have a little surprise for you. Wait a little bit though. I have an errand that needs done first."  
So he left, followed by the batterd Yakuza members, once again leaving Yahiko by himself. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
A/N - sry it took me soooooooo long 2 update! I've had soooooooo much homework lately! How was everyones Halloween? Mine was great! I got a ton of candy and dressed up as a Japenese lady!  
  
I promise to update sooner next time! Please R&R! 


	5. 4: A Mysterious gift

// shows thought ok, here i go, chapter 4!  
  
***************************************************  
  
Yahiko's body screamed in pain. It hurt so much! //Where are you Kenshin? Sano? Kaoru? Aren't you even worried about me?// He pulled himself into a ball and cried.  
Back at the dojo, Kenshin and Kaoru were really worried. They had alerted Sao and Megumi who were sitting on the dojo steps. A running tap startled everyone. Thinking it was Yahiko, Kaoru ran to the gate. Instead she came face to face with Tsubame!  
"Hello Kaoru-San. Could I talk to Yahiko-Chan for a moment?" That's when she noticed the sad look in Kaoru's eyes. "What's wrong Kaoru-San?"  
"Yahiko is missing. Come in for a moment. Kenshin can explain."  
Kenshin had just finished when they heard rapidly approaching footsteps. A man stood at the gate of the dojo. "I have a message," he panted,"for aquantinces of Myojin Yahiko."  
"Yahiko!" Kaoru jumped up."You know of Yahiko? Where is he? Is he ok? What-"  
"Please," the man said cutting her off,"I have just been sent to give you a present from my leader."  
"And who," said Kenshin,"is your leader?"  
"The Great Gasuke, leader of the Shuei Yakuza," the man stated proudly.  
"The Yakuza," said Megumi faintly,"but that was Yahiko's old gang."  
"Yep," the man stated,"anyway here."  
He thrust 5 very weird looking black cords with a lense on each one to Kenshin."You must look through them. They will show you what you desire. Turn the knob on the right to move side to side, and the left to zoom in or out. Good day."  
Kenshin passed them out to Megumi, Sano, Kaoru, Tsubame,and kept one for himself. They then looked into the eyepiece. All everyone saw were planks of wood making up a wall.  
"How," said Kaoru," is this what we desire?" Suddenly the screen went black. "What happened?" Then, a face was filling up the screen."Oh my God," whimpered Kaoru.  
"It's him," Kenshin said.  
"Hello," said the smiling face,"my name is Gasuke, and I believe you have something you want."  
*************************  
  
A/N- Ok, I know its short, but it was an important chappie! :) Now, when i was describing those lense things, think kind of a submarine periscope, except a cord is what the whole length of the view goes to. I don't think that's even possible, but...  
  
Just a bit of good news I'd like to share: in my band i have been made first chair flute! *bows as audience claps* Thank you! Thank you, it was nothing! *grins crazily*  
  
Thanx 2 everyone 4 reviewing! c ya later! 


	6. 5: Anohorea

OMG! I've been forgetting the copyright! But as you all know, I don't own any of the Rk characters. (Although I wished I owned Soujiro) *stares into space as images of Sou-chan come floating into head*  
  
Except, now you get to meet Anohorea and Jimbatsu (who I own!) Alright, on w/ the story!  
  
// indicates thought  
  
***********************************  
  
"Now I cannot hear you, but you will be able to hear me. I am going to move this around so you can see something. I suggest you zoom in and keep looking."  
The view changed and a figure huddled in a corner came into everyone's view. Zooming in a bit, they could tell it was Yahiko. And he looked awful. There were numerous cuts and bruises covering him, he was chained, and the floor around him was stained red. But worse they could hear him sobbing.  
"Yahiko!" Tsubame cried! The image was then replaced with Gasuke's face.  
"Incase you were thinking of rescuing the little street brat, forget it. Just look around. My men have surrounded you. If you try to leave, they will not hesitate to kill you. Also, the brat doesn't know you are watching. And I bet you're wondering why he's hurt, right? Well, even with his disadvantages he managed to beat 15 of my men. But the ones with you are much stronger. Good bye."  
The screen blacked out, and then the picture of Yahiko came back on.  
"Tsubame," said Kaoru softly,"If you don't want to see Yahiko hurt, don't look."  
"But I must Kaoru-San"  
The noise of a slamming door was heard. Everyone turned ro the source. A gigantic man strode into the room, and stood off to the side. Then Gasuke strode in.  
"So brat," Gasuke said,"I would like to introduce you to Anohorea. He has something he would like to tell you." Anohorea stepped forward. He had a bald shiny head and bulging muscles. He began in a gruff voice,"So this is Myojin Yahiko. I have a bone to pick with you, but first I'll tell you why."  
  
  
  
Anohorea was in a battlefield. Curses,pleas,and shouts were heard around him from men on both sides. But Jimbastu's scream was the loudest. He watched as Jimbastu fell, dead, by the sword of his opponent.  
"You killed Jimbastu,"Anohorea exclaimed!,"now I shall kill you!"  
"I'm sorry, but no one will destroy me! I am Myojin Kuamba, a Tokyo Saumari! And I am afraid that I have a family who needs me, so I shall kill you!"  
The two warriors launched themselves at each other. It was a drawn out battle, with both suffering major wounds and neither willing to give up. But Anohorea won! And he then said,"Jimbastu was my brother! You have died, but that is not all. I will get your entire family!"  
  
  
  
"Do you see why I must kill you, Myojin Yahiko?"  
"Just because my father killed your brother, you don't have any right to kill me!," Yahiko said angrily.  
"So," Anohorea said,"pretty big mouth from a little kid. But that's not all. For your information, I got your mother too!"  
"No you didn't! You didn't kill my mom! She died 'cause of illness, not you, you jerk!"  
"That's what you think!" he answered. "Let me explain to you. You had been living on the streets with your mother since you were 2. Disease and sickness plagued her, but she fought to stay alive for you. That is where the Yakuza came in. You were 4 by that time, and still a stupid child. The Yakuza told you they could help your mom, but you had to work to help pay for the treatment. You agreed, not knowing you had just promised your life to the Yakuza. So you began pickpocketing, and did that till your tenth year.  
But then, the Battousai came and took you away. That's when you found out your mother had died within 2 months of our care. BUT THAT ISN'T TRUE!  
"What! How would you know!"  
"Well, stupid brat, I killed her!" He looked at the surprise, anger, and sadness reflected in Yahiko's eyes. And then he burst out laughing. After he regained control of himself, he began to talk again.  
"Did you forget my vow to kill every Myojin? At the time you were with the Yakuza, I had stopped by, being friends with several of the member. When I learned who she was I was overjoyed.  
Upon examination, we found she had illnesses, and we could treat them all. But instead, in her 1st week of staying there, I killed her. No, I didn't give her a painful death since she was a woman. She just had a little encounter with poison and died silently. But there was still you. But killing a little child would be no fun. So I waited till you were 10. I came back to the Yakuza after six years of waiting to kill you. But what had happened? The Battousai had rescued you that very night. So I have been biding my time, waiting for a good moment to kill you. And now seems to be that time.  
DIE, MYOJIN YAHIKO!"  
  
**********************************  
  
A/N- hehe a cliff hanger! Maybe I won't update 4 awhile... *runs away from authors carrying torches and pitchforks* Okay, maybe I'll update asap!  
  
I'm soooo happy! I got 2 chapters up 2day! yeah!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'll hopefully talk to you all later! And plzz review!  
  
~IcyPanther 


	7. 6: Vengance

// indicates thought!  
  
******************************  
  
"STOP!" cried Gasuke,"Don't kill him...yet!"  
Why?" questioned Anohorea.  
Why? Why? A very simple question but many answers. One, I like torture.Two, I want it to be filled with pain. But the most important reason is my right hand. You see, when the Battousai rescued the brat, he without knowing, he hurt me worse than he could ever have known. When I went through the ceiling, I had to get out. So I used my hands to pry myself out. But while doing that, I badly twisted my hand and hurt it so bad, I have not been able to use a sword since. So because of what he has done, the boy's death will be slow. You may kill him, but first, I want to have a little fun!"  
He stalked over to Yahiko who was cowering on the ground. "Do you see what I have done to you boy? You fear me. You are a frightened, helpless child." Yahiko didn't answer, leaving Gasuke feel even more superior. He then pulled out a bottle. "Have a drink brat."  
"No!" //Why would he offer me something to drink? He's got to be planing something.//  
He put a knife to Yahiko's throat. "I said have a drink." //I Guess I have no choice...//  
  
The Kenshin-Gumi looked on in horror as Yahiko took a small sip. Suddenly he seemed to tense, and was then screaming, rolling on the ground in pain. A bit of purple liquid sloshed over the side of the bottle as Yahiko kicked it.  
"OMG!" gasped Megumi,"how could they do that to a little boy?"  
"What happened?" Kaoru asked.  
"He gave him Posiberry."  
"What?" Kaoru gave Megumi a questioning look.  
"It's a type of poison. It will kill the person from inside out. It eats away at the body, causing intense pain. If the patient lives, they will have seizures for a while, even with the help of medication."  
  
//Stop screaming// Yahiko thought. Sure, it hurt, but he could deal with it. He just had to calm down and try to gain some control. Finally the pain subsided.  
"How'd you like that kid?" Yahiko promptly spat in Gasuke's face.  
"Take a guess," Yahiko retorted.  
"Why you little-" he then forced Yahiko to drink the entire bottle. He watched in glee as Yahiko rolled on the bloodied floor screaming for the pain to stop.  
Tsubame put down her lense."Tell me when its over," she sobbed.  
Minutes later, the screaming stopped and Tsubame returned to her lense.  
"Now," Gasuke said," it is your turn Anohorea, but don't kill him so soon. I'm sure you want to make him suffer as well. I mean, losing your brother must have been pretty painful." Anohorea nodded. He did not see the gleam of evil in Gasuke's eyes. //This is great!// thought Gasuke. //He'll be even angrier if I bring up his brother. Time to give the little piece of shit I raised what he deserves.//  
  
Anohorea gave a nod, to show he understood, and then over to Yahiko. He pulled out a kantana and thrust it at Yahiko's leg. Yahiko rolled to the side, the sword missing him by mere centimeters. The man launched himself again, this time striking Yahiko's right shoulder. Yahiko yelled in pain, and kicked out with his feet, surprisingly hitting the bigger man in the stomach.  
A few hits later, Yahiko's front and back were covered in blood. His pants were now mostly a brownish-red hue.  
  
Kenshin couldn't take it any longer. Throwing down his lense he undid his sakubatuo and lashed out at the first gaurd, who fell beneath the blade. The same fate happened to all 20 gaurds.  
"Kaoru-Dono, tie them up! I'll be back!" Kenshin cried, stopping only to pick up his lense. Without looking he could still hear. Then he sped down the path, following the twisting black cord, that would lead him to Yahiko.  
But suddenly he was stopped by 10 vicious looking men who seemed to be guardig the road..  
"We," said the man who Kenshin presumed to be the leader, "were sent here to stop you!" With a cry from both sides, an all out attack began. These men were much tougher than the original 20.  
After a few minutes, only the leader was left standing.  
"So," he panted,"you defeated my men. Let's see if you can get past me."  
Kenshin had to admit, this man was good. He had a speed close to Kenshin's, and his reflexes were amazing! But through the lense Kenshin could hear Yahiko whimpering and screaming as each new attack hit.  
Enraged what was happening to the former pickpocket, Kenshin decided to finish this fight. "Ryuu Sou Sen!" The fomer hitokori yelled.  
  
The leader went skidding across the path. Kenshin ran on, hoping he wasn't to late, when he heard the voice of Gasuke, and the chilling words which he spoke.  
"Go ahead Anohorea, kill the last Myojin!"  
Yahiko was standing up when Anohorea struck but managed to sidestep, and it instead bit deep into his right shoulder, over the other wound anohorea had already inflicted. He seemed to fall slowly to his kness, and then landed face down on the floor.  
Much to the surprise of everyone, Yahiko rolled over, so he could see his attacker. And then he muttered, "Go to hell Anohorea."  
Anohorea weas enraged he didn't kill him the first time. //How did I miss hitting the fuckin brat! He's tied down and completly vunerable!//  
Anohorea raised his kantana preparing for the final blow. Yahiko saw the blade flying straight down. //Please let death be swift// he begged silently. The young boy felt the blade cut through his skin right next to the heart.  
Yahiko looked up, the world already full of black spots. He blinked and then closed his eyes, with a grim look on his bloodied face.  
At that moment a red haired man rushed into the room He saw the sword sticking out of Yahiko, and leaped at Anohorea with a battle cry. Anohorea pulled his sword from Yahiko and blocked Kenshin's attack. They battled out, but Kenshin's rage was at its max.  
//They killed a helpless 11 year old boy, and are happy. It makes me sick. //  
"Sou Ryou Sen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A second later, Anohorea found himself laying on the floor, knocked out. But Kenshin was not finished. He launched at Gasuke and delivered an all out attack. Gasuke, not carrying a weapon at that time, is quickly beaten.  
Kenshin then walked over to the silent form of Yahiko. He checked for a pulse, and found none. Then a cry, which contained all the sadness and rage Kenshin had, leaped out!"YAHIKOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
**************************************  
  
A/N~ I am soooooooo proud of myself! I actually updated! *Dances around happily* And it's a pretty long chappie too! The reasons this chappie took so long are as follows"  
  
1. My computer was down for over a week. (I couldn't get on microsoft word or online! yikes!) 2. Way to much homework! I still have to finish reading Great Expectations this weekend! (pretty good book by the way!) 3. Cleaning the house (My mom has decided no dust is to remain!) 4. I rewrote this chapter twice. I didn't like it the first time. 5. Hanging out w/ my friends (and my new boyfriend! :D)  
  
anywayz, there's my list of reasons. Sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffie for so long! I'll try to update sooner in future!  
  
Have a very Happy Thanksgiving!  
  
And if you want to be incredibly nice, push the little purple button down there, would you? Thanx everyone! ~IcyPanther 


	8. 7: A Secret Discovered

// indicates thought  
  
*********************  
  
"Yahiko's...dead?" Tsubame whimpered. Megumi reached over and pulled the girl into a hug to comfort both of them.  
Kaoru collapsed on the dojo steps and cried. "I never told him," she sobbed,"how much he meant to me."  
Sano just stood there not believing what had just happened. //The brat can't be dead. He just can't be!// "DAMN THOSE SHUEI YAKUZA!"  
"Sanosuke, please. Don't use that language in font of Tsubame-Chan." Megumi said, trying to keep up a calm facade on the outside. //I can't afford to break down. Kaoru and Tsubame need me to be strong for them.//  
  
Kenshin kneeled down next to Yahiko. He cried softly to himself. //Why did this happen to you Yahiko? You had a sense of pride I could never possess. A young boy, whonever had the chance to see all the world has to offer. If only I had reached you sooner.//  
Kenshin then heard a soft moan of pain. He looked up and glanced warily around, thinking one of his enemies was coming to, but was mistaken.  
Kenshin then looked down, and was surprised to see the boy's eyes open.  
"Kenshin," Yahiko whispered hoarsely,"I'm sorry." His eyes then closed, and Kenshin sprung up. //Yahiko's still alive// Kenshin thought. Hoping the others were still watching, he turned in the direction he thought his friends were watching and yelled," He's alive! Get to the clinic right away!"  
  
"Did you hear that?" Megumi said quietly, not daring to believe,"he's alive!" She jumped up and hurried down the path towards the clinic. Everyone else raced behind her knowing that they must hurry.  
Meanwhile, Kenshin was attempting to break the chains holding Yahiko to the wall. With a final thrust of his sakabatou, the manacles snapped right off his ankles. He then scooped the unconscious form up and ran off, as fast a he could go. Minutes later, he reached the clinic. Fortunately, everyone had seemed to have heard him, as all four were there.  
"Oh my," gasped Kaoru,"he looks awful."  
Kenshin carefully laid Yahiko onto a clean, white bed, which quickly got red stains.  
"What do we do first Megumi-Dono?  
"Kenshin! You and Sano sew up the cuts on his leg. Do nice and even stitches, but do it quickly. And I mean it Baka-Tori, Yahiko's life lies on the line."  
"I know Fox, I'll be careful."  
Megumi thought to herself //even if we do get him fixed, he's lost so much blood. I hope he recovers.// "Tsubame! You and Kaoru work on his arms. Kaoru, I think his right shoulder is dislocated. Could you fix that?"  
"How?"  
"Just move it until you hear a pop!"  
Megumi took Yahiko's chest. But first she had to wash all the blood off so she could see. Noticing bruising, she could say he had about three cracked ribs. But the cuts were more serious at the moment. Especially the one right next to his heart, which blood was still gushing from. Taking up needle and thread she began.  
  
****Time Passing*****  
  
Two hours later, Yahiko's front, legs, and arms had all been stitched up. His dislocated shoulder was wrapped, and his busted ribs had also been bandaged.  
Now, Sano gently picked Yahiko up and turned him on his front, so they could treat his back. Like his front, it was covered in so much blood, that they had to wash it off first.  
"What's that?" asked Kaoru, staring at the surprise they had just found on her young apprentice's back.  
There were a few cuts and bruises, normal for what he had been through. But Kaoru was talking about the other mark.  
It stretched across his whole back, starting from the middle. Tsubame took one look at it and fell to the floor in a dead faint. But no one even noticed.  
The scar looked like a gigantic astrik, except ther were lines crossing over the middle, dozens of times more than the normal eight.  
The scars were a whitish pink, a big difference in color from the rest of Yahiko's tan body. But one line stood out the most. It was from the top left, going to the bottom right. It was much bigger and deeper than any of the others.  
"Who," said Megumi staring at the scar,"could have done this?"  
"My guess," replied Sano, looking at the scar,"is that damn Yakuza gang."  
"And look," said Megumi, tracing one scar lightly,"as he grows the scars are stretching. The poor kid."  
The group silently stitched him up, and then rolled him back over. He was then taken to an empty futon in the back of the clinic.  
His old pants had been thrown away, and he was now wearing a pair of dark blue. But his top was left uncovered, so it would be easier to fix the bandages.  
"Oh yes! I almost forgot," exclaimed Megumi. She came back with a green colored liquid, and poured it into Yahiko's mouth. "That," she stated,"is to help with poisberry side effects Remember how I told you about the seizures?"  
Kaoru pulled the blanket up to his chin, and then followed the others silently out of the room.  
"I want you all to know," Megumi said,"that he still might not make it. He has lost a lot of blood and is very weak. As we speak, he is on the borderline of death. I suggest tomorrow you bring him back to the dojo. It will be quieter there, and Yahiko will feel more at home."  
Everyone nodded to show that they understood.  
"Good," said Megumi."I myself will be staying with Yahiko tonight, but could I get one more volunteer?"  
Everyone wanted to, but Megumi picked Tsubame, who had come out of her faint minutes earlier.  
"Good night everyone," Megumi called. She cried to herself as she watched the three figures head home. Kaoru, crying and leaning on Kenshin for support. Kenshin had his arm wrapped around her shoulder to give her comfort.  
And Sano. Sano walked off, hands in his pockets, his ribbon flying in the wind. She could hear Tubame crying, but trying not to. She went inside, hoping that Yahiko would be able to pull through, just like he always had before.  
  
*****************  
  
A/N~ I'm sooo bad!! I couldn't kill him!!!!!!!! Hehe, I luv him to much!  
  
Thanx to all my reviewers! I feel like typing, so I'm going to list all of you who reviewed!  
  
Tocole  
  
lexie-chan701firefly  
  
D-Caf(aka Sandr  
  
star's dreams  
  
citachan  
  
Tomoe2Kenshin  
  
Thanx soooooo much you guys! I'll update asap! (and this time i mean it! lol!)  
  
~IcyPanther 


	9. 8: A Visitor

// indicates thought!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RK cast! (Although I wish I had Sou- Chan!!!!!!!!!)  
  
*****************************  
  
The next day Sanouske came to pick up Yahiko for Kaoru.  
"Please," Megumi begged as Sano took Yahiko from her arms,"be gentle. I don't want him to get hurt anymore. If anything happens, he could...die."  
Sano looked down at the bundle in his arms. Megumi had wrapped Yahiko in a blanket so he wouln't attract to many stares. Only his head stuck out.  
"I'll be careful," he said quietly. He would never admit to it, but even with all the teasing and insults, he loved Yahiko like a little brother. The brat at times reminded him of himself; stubborn and not knowing when to back down.  
"Here," she said. Megumi thrust a bottle containing the green liquid into Sano's pocket. "He's having little seizures from the poisberry effects. When it happenes give him this. And I trust Kaoru has all the bandages and salve I gave her yesterday?"  
"Yeah Fox. I'd better be going. Best get the kid to a bed." She nodded in understanding.  
He then leaned over and kissed Megumi, much to his own surprise. Megumi put her hand to her cheek where she could still feel San's kiss. //Why did he do that?// she mused. //Maybe, he doesn't think of me as just a friend. Or maybe he was just being friendly...//  
Sano walked up the path, wondering what he had just done. //Why did I kiss the Fox? Could I *blushes* like her?//  
  
When Sano reached the Kamiya Dojo, he was greeted by a solemn looking Kaoru.  
"How is he?" she asked looking at the sleeping Yahiko.  
Sano told her all that Megumi had said as he walked down the hall to Yahiko's bedroom. " She said to change the bandages every 4 hours, but the ones by his shoulder and his heart need to be changed every 2."  
He looked up and saw worry in her eyes. "Are you alright Jou-chan?" he asked with concern showing in his face.  
"I'm alright Sano," Kaoru answered, a little surprised by how much he cared."But what frightens me the most," she continued,"is the scar. Why would anyone want to hurt an innocent child?" She then fell against Sano, crying into his jacket.  
"It's alright Jou-chan. He'll be alright. Yahiko's a tough kid, he'll get through this, you'll see. // I hope.//  
  
For the whole day, someone was always watching the boy, although he never moved, talked, or gave any sign he was alive. In fact, the only reason they could tell he was alive was by his shallow, ragged, breathing, as he fought for each breath of air.  
Soon it was dark and Sano headed home.  
Kenshin and Kaoru both sat by him, neither wanting to leave his side.  
"Kaoru-Dono," Kenshin said interrupting the quietness of the night,"I have a question to ask you." When she didn't answer he continued on. "At the Yakuza house, after I had defeated Anohorea and Gasuke, Yahiko said to me, 'Kenshin...I'm sorry'. What does it mean?"  
Kaoru sighed. "I'm not sure. But I think what he was trying to say, was that he's sorry to all of us, that we got mixed up in his life. I think he has always felt himself a burden, and just another problem." Here she paused for a breath of air and then burst out. "But he isn't Kenshin! He isn't a problem. He's not a hinderence. Sure, that's the way we treat him sometimes, but he should know that we love him.  
But why? Why did they do this to him? Why? It's not fair! He isn't at fault for what his father did. And his father was only fighting for what he believed in." She errupted into sobs and fell against Kenshin  
"Hush Kaoru-Dono," he said stroking her hair,"it'll be alright. He's a strong kid. And I think he'll make it through this, that I do."  
  
The next day kenshin was cooking breakfast while Kaoru was with Yahiko. She had just finished rewrapping the wound on his shoulder, when she felt Yahiko stir. And he wasn't shaking and going stiff like a board, meaning it wasn't a seizure.  
"Yahiko," she whispered,"Yahiko?"  
She was amazed when he opened his eyes. Gazing into the deep brown orbs, she could see pain, as well as in his face.  
"Kaoru," he muttered, just barely a whisper.  
"Shh, Yahiko rest." She looked at him in concern. //He shouldn't over exert himself. And that means no talking.//  
"No Kaoru. I need to tell you this." His breathing became more labored with each word he spoke, but he needed to tell her, incase he never got a chance to again.  
"You're not ugly. Actually, you're kinda pretty. And I'm sorry I was so mean to you. I shouldn't have teased you and listened more." He gasped as the pain intensified.  
"Yahiko stop-"  
The look in his eyes told her he wanted to finish. "I hope you know, that Kenshin really likes you. So you'd better get married and have tons of kids."  
With that he closed his eyes as he slipped back into a painfilled sleep.  
"Yahiko!" Kaoru yelled, not wanting her student to leave her.  
Kenshin came running, fearing the worst. But when he got to the room, he could still hear Yahiko's harsh breathing, but also Kaoru crying.  
"Kaoru-dono?"  
"He woke up Kenshin." She raised her tear stained face toward Kenshin. "He told me I wasn't ugly, and," she choked back a sob,"He wants us to be happy together." With that, she went back to crying, drowning out Yahiko.  
"Kaoru-dono, you must get a hold on yourself, that you must. Yahiko would not like to see you like this."  
"You're right. I have to be strong." With a calm expression on her face, she continued to sit next to her pupil, making sure to keep a hold on her emotions.  
  
The next day, Kenshin was doing laundry when he head someone whistling and coming towards the dojo.  
//Who could that be? No one we know would be so cheerful when Yahiko's on his deathbed.//  
"Hiya Kenshin-San!" Kenshin looked up surprised. He knew that voice.  
"Yutaro-San! Welcome back!"  
Kaoru ran to the door. "Hello Yutaro," she said softly.  
"Hi Kaoru-Sensei!" Yutaro exclaimed happily. "Is Yahiko around?"  
Kenshin glanced at Kaoru, not knowing what to say.  
"Yes, but he's sleeping. Speaking of which, I don't mean to be rude, but could we all keep it down? I don't want Yahiko to wake up."  
Once Kaoru was out of earshot, Yutaro immediately turned to Kenshin. "When has she ever cared so much about Yahiko? And can I start on my lessons again? My arm is all healed!"  
"Yahiko... isn't feeling well. And Kaoru will gladly start teaching you again. How about we go get some breakfast?"  
"Alright! Let's go!"  
  
**********************************  
  
A/N~ Yep, I updated pretty soon! :)  
  
Plzz review (like normal :D) and thanx to all those of you who did!  
  
I take back about what I said about GE (Great Expectations) It's confusing! Replay from last night...  
  
*Me sitting at table reading Stage 3 chapter 39* Uhhhhh! How can I read this? I don't get it! *Rereads same line for 14th time* I hate you Barnes! (English teacher!) *Throws down book and jumps on it* I hate you! I hate you!  
  
uhhhh... hehe! I got past that chapter, but still don't really get it.  
  
As for the Sano/Megumi... I couldn't resist! I love the fox and rooster together! lol!  
  
Well g2g! I have to go make out my Christmas/Birthday list! Presents!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~IcyPanther 


	10. 9: The Plan

// indicates thought  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I only own Anohorea and Jimbatsu!  
  
*****************************************  
  
Yutaro was beginning to feel like something was going on, yet he was not aware of it.  
  
Sure, he had lessons everyday now with Kaoru, but she always seemed preoccupied. Kenshin just wandered around, and disappeared for long amounts of time. Same with Kaoru. Plus, Megumi and Sanouske had dropped by almost everyday. But he could never find them either. And when they left, they always looked sad.  
  
Tsubame also came as much as she could. She would just stroll in the gate and disappear like everyone else.  
  
To top it off, he hadn't even seen Yahiko the whole 5 days he had been there. It was very confusing, and Yutaro was sick of not knowing what was going on.  
  
On his 6th day of living at the dojo, he walked up to Kenshin who was doing laundry.  
  
"Kenshin," he said softly, knowing someone would hiss at him to be quiet,"I have a question to ask you."  
  
"And what would that be Yutaro-San?"  
  
"I would like to know where Yahiko is, and why everone is always over here."  
  
Kenshin stared into his laundry tub. He did not want to tell Yutaro about Yahiko, It would hurt Yahiko's pride. Plus, he did not need to know. Choosing his words carefully he said,"Yahiko is not doing very well, and everyone wants to make sure that he is all right."  
  
"Can I go see him?"  
  
"I'm sorry Yutaro-Chan, only those who have seen Yahiko's "illness" from the beginning are allowed to vist. Do you understand?"  
  
"Of course, Kenshin-San," Yutaro said with a forced smile.  
  
Yutaro turned and walked away. //If they won't tell me, I'll find out myself.// With that he started to get a plan together to find out.  
  
Later that day, a messenger boy ran up the lane to the dojo. Kaoru was inside with Yahiko, and Kenshin was leaning against a tree in deep thought.  
  
"Excuse me," said the boy," are you Himaura Kenshin?"  
  
"That I am."  
  
"I have a message for you, and Kamiya Kaoru. With that, the boy thrust a letterinto Kenshin's hands and took off.  
  
Walking into the dojo, Kenshin padded down the hall to Yahiko's room. Kaoru sat beside Yahiko, stroking his spiky black hair.  
  
"Kaoru-Dono, we have a message," Kenshin unfolded the message and they both read:  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin,  
  
Sano's been hurt very badly. I fear he might be dying. Come to Dr. Genzai's house straight away.  
  
Megumi  
  
"Oh no!" Kaoru cried,"First Yahiko and now Sano!"  
  
"Come on," said Kenshin,"Yahiko will be alright for a few minutes." With that they dashed out the door.  
  
Both Megumi and Sano had gotten notes too. Megumi's went along the lines of Kaoru's and Kenshin's but was signed Kenshin.  
  
Sano's said that Megumi was dying and he needed to get to Dr. Genzai's house quickly. With that, he began the long walk to Dr. Genzai's house.  
  
Yutaro grinned as Kenshin and Kaoru fled the house worried about Sano. But Sano was in no danger. Yutaro had sent the notes to get everyone away. And Tsubame was working, so she wouldn't show up. //Now I finally get to see Yahiko.// He crept up the dojo steps and headed toward Yahiko's room.  
  
Nearing the door, Yutaro could hear ragged breathing. //Do I really want to do this? Yes! I want answers!//  
  
Yutaro slid open the door and slipped in.  
  
Lying in a futon was a sleeping Yahiko, who looked fine, except for a few cuts and bruises on his face. Walking over, Yutaro pulled off the blanket. He gasped at what he saw!  
  
Yahiko's entire body was covered in bandages. Pulling up the legs of Yahiko's pants, he could see that Yahiko had been treated there as well for there were many stitches and bandages covering cuts and bruises.  
  
Yutaro touched Yahiko to see if he was awake. He didn't even budge. So Yutaro rolled him over and a horrific sight met his eyes.  
  
Meanwhile, everyone was at Dr. Genzai's house except Sano.  
  
Kaoru went rushing to Megumi. "How is Sano?" she asked.  
  
"Why are you asking me? You sent me the letter," said Megumi, completely puzzled.  
  
"But you sent one to Kenshin and I."  
  
Just then, they could see Sano running up the path!  
  
"Fox," he shouted, concern evident in his face,"You're alright!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The letter said that you were dying."  
  
Suddenly all four got a look of understanding in their eyes.  
  
"Someone," said Kenshin,"wanted us all together. Why?"  
  
They stood in silience for a few seconds until Kaoru leapt up! "Oh no!" she cried. "Yahiko!"  
  
"I bet," said Sano as they ran to the dojo,"It was that damn Yakuza. They probably went to finish the kid off." Worry weighed their hearts down as they ran, seconds seeming like minutes.  
  
Yutaro could only stare at the scart at a loss for words. Now he understood. Yahiko was dying. Or at least seriously injured. He then heard approaching footsteps. Quickly, he rolled Yahiko over and threw the blanket back on. He then ran out of the room, and escaped safely to the woods, just being missed by the others.  
  
*******************************************  
  
A/N~ Okay, okay! So maybe it wasn't ASAP. I've been really sick.  
  
My family thought it might be strep (which I get every winter) or walking ammonia (sp?). I went to the doctor on Thursday and I found out I was sick with... a sinus infection! *FaceFaults*  
  
I've been outta school 4 3 dayz, and w/ block scheduling.. Scary. *shudders*  
  
Oh yeah, the typing is really weird 4 this chappie. Don't know why, my computer wont change it.  
  
I'm celebrating my family b-day party 2day! (  
  
My b-friend (Chris) is taking me out 4 dinner 2morrow! Yeah!!!!!!  
  
I'll be fifteen Tuesday! *Starts to sing Happy Birthday to me!*  
  
Remember to review! Thanx! 


	11. 10: The Story

The Kenshin-Gumi ran into Yahiko's room. There were no gang members, and they could still hear Yahiko breathing.  
  
The only thing everyone noticed, was that his blanket was lying around his waist, and not up to his chin, like normal.  
  
"He must have had a seizure," Kaoru exclaimed. She then picked up the medicine and poured a spoonful down his throat.  
  
No one seemed to think Yahiko had been visited, except Kenshin. //How// Kenshin thought //is it possible. Even if Yahiko did have a seizure, how did his arms stay straight by his side, and the blanket goes down. Someone wanted to see him, and I think I know who. But I'll be quiet for now. I don't want to make Kaoru-Dono mad. Plus, I would like to check out my story. It would not do well to accuse the innocent//  
  
With that thought in mind, he followed everyone out of the room, leaving Megumi to sit with Yahiko.  
  
//He seems to be getting a little better.// Megumi regarded. //He isn't having as many seizures as he used to. And his injuries seem to be healing nicely.//  
  
Later that day, Sano came to watch over the sleeping Yahiko. He sat himelf down, watching the boy's thin chest go up and down with each breath.  
  
//Once he feels better, I'm going to have to talk to Jou-Chan about feeding him a bit more. He can't weigh more than 50 lbs!//  
  
Sano was then amazed when he heard a soft moan, issue from Yahiko's lips.  
  
"Yahiko?"  
  
He looked down to see Yahiko open his eyes.  
  
"Hi Sano," he said weakly.  
  
"Yahiko, you need to rest, don't talk," Sano said, worry clear in his voice.  
  
Yahiko put on a smile, which quickly turned into a grimace, as the pain hit him. "But I want to talk. I want... to explain to you all 'cause... I know you want... to know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"About my.. my... scar."  
  
Sano looked at him. "You don't have to explain now. I know you are in pain and I just want you to rest."  
  
"No, I want to." And thus, Yahiko began his tale.  
  
****************************  
  
"I was about four when the Yakuza took me in. They told me that I needed to help pay for my mother's medical care. So my first year there, I was taught the art of pickpocketing.  
  
I of course didn't know my mom was already dead at the time," he said bitterly.  
  
Sano looked up to see tears in Yahiko's eyes. "Hey kid, you don't have to continue."  
  
"No. I have to. I can't stop now. Otherwise, I'll never tell." He then got back to his story.  
  
"When I was about five, they let me out on the streets to steal. But an older member was always with me, to make sure that I didn't get hurt. But it didn't matter, they hurt me more than the police could have done."  
  
He then gasped as the pain hit him again. And then he started to twitch. Sano leaned over him for the medicine.  
  
"Drink this." he said. Yahiko gulped down the green liquid. He immediately stopped shaking, and just lay in the bed, trying to suck in air.  
  
"It's ok Yahiko," Sano said soothingly. //That was the first time he had a seizure when he was awake. Poor kid...//  
  
Yahiko layed on the bed for a few minutes, and then launched into his tale once again.  
  
"My guard always had to rescue me if someone noticed me. But even though I was only five, I was punished. Sometimes it was beating, other times just jeers, but most of the time it was... whipping."  
  
Sano could see pain in Yahiko's features for recounting these horrid days in Yakuza care. But it appeared Yahiko was determined to go on.  
  
"Whenever they wished to punish me, they would take to this little room in back. It was really dark and it was bare, except for the whip. But it wasn't really a whip. It was a really bendy metal rod. And it hurt much more than a normal whip would have.  
  
I was given my punishments for not bringing home enough money, retorting when they said something about me, or whenever I asked to see my mother. But I never complained about my punishments. I knew that I was helping my mom, and if it hurt me, I thought it would all be over once she got better. We could leave that place together and be happy once more.  
  
But the worst thing, is when I realy messed up. They would put salt on the whip and then rub it in and it really stung!"  
  
Sano could see now that Yahiko was crying. Hoping to reassure him, he started stroking Yahiko's hair, which in fact seemed to calm him. (a/n~awwwwww. I think Sano would make a great dad!)  
  
Picking up, although Sano could see he was in pain, Yahiko continued.  
  
"They never gave me anything to help heal them. Sure, if I were ill, they would give me medication so that I wouldn't die, but they thought I deserved the whippings for my failure. I'm sure you've seen that big one right?" Yahiko asked hoarsely, his voice getting softer and softer.  
  
"Hai" Sano said.  
  
"Well, there's a story behind that. I was about eight when it happened. I snatched this one guys wallet, and found about 2 thousand yen! I was overjoyed, because this was enough to cover me for a whole week. But a little while later, I learned that the money I had swiped was being used to pay for the man's wife's operation. And without it, she would die. So I spent the whole day tracking him down.  
  
Once I found him, I told him I think I found his wallet. He was so happy, he was going to give me a reward. But I felt so guilty for taking it in the first place, I wouldn't accept anything.  
  
But that wasn't the worst of it. One of the gang members had found out I'd snatched it. And so when I told the whole gang I didn't have it anymore, they blew up, and Gasuke decided to punish me himself. This time he heated the whip until it was really hot. Then he lashed down 10 times in the same spot and poured salt in in."  
  
"Yahiko," said Sano, symapthy showing in his face.  
  
Sano couldn't believe it. //This had happened to a little boy. All in hopes of seeing his mother well again, and having his hopes crushed.//  
  
"Sano, you can tell them about this," Yahiko said slipping off to unconsciousness.  
  
"Tell who?"  
  
"Kaoru, Kenshin, Megumi, Tsubame, Dr. Genzai, and .. and.. Tae," he said trailing off, as he went back to his painfilled sleep.  
  
*************************  
  
A/n~ not much 2 say. Except Christmas is coming!!!!! Thank you to all of those who wished me a happy b-day! I am now officialy fifteen!  
  
I'm on winter break now, so will hopefully be updating more often. Than again, w/ a brat 4 abrother who's only joy in life is to eat, annoy me and twin (especialy me), and play on computer/internet.  
  
*Sigh* at least my dad's back so his laptops here.  
  
Also, I'm working on a HP story featuring the one and only Draco Malfoy! I luv him! :D  
  
Plus the fact my math teacher assigned a math packet 2 do over break, an english essay for la, and a project on worms 4 science. weird...  
  
anywayz, g2g! the little bro in question NEEDS 2 use the computer. right.....  
  
Review plzz!  
  
~IcyPanther 


	12. 11: Traitor

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RK cast  
  
'....' indicates thought (I changed it. // was kinda messy...)  
  
******************  
  
Sano slipped out of the room. "Guys!" he yelled excitedly! "Yahiko woke up! And he wants me to tell you all something!"  
  
Within the next hour Sano had told the story to everyone.  
  
"How could they be so mean?" said Kaoru. "Especially when he did the right thing?"  
  
No one answered, not sure what to say.  
  
Later that day, Kenshin saw Yutaro slip out the gate and head to the Akabeko. He silently followed him, wondering what was going on.  
  
Yutaro was happy. Now that he knew how bad Yahiko was, maybe he could be Tsubame's boyfriend. He knew that he should feel some pity toward Yahiko but,  
  
'he's a brat. He is always trying to be better than me. He probably got injured trying to fight someone who was bigger and better than him. He got what he deserved.'  
  
With a little smile he continued towards his destination.  
  
Back at the Yakuza House, police only found the limp bodies of street thugs and their leader. No sign of another.  
  
You see, Anohorea had risen before the police had reached the Yakuza House. Actually, he had awoken and heard two words issue from the red head's mouth. "He's alive!"  
  
The little brat, the last Myojin had escaped him. But he would pay. Anohorea left the syndicate and went to his boarding house to rest up. He would find out where the kid was soon enough. And then he would kill him.  
  
With that goal in mind, Anohorea went into a deep sleep, dreaming of the satisfaction he would have when his sword plunged into the boy's chest, spraying a founatin of blood over evrything...  
  
Kenshin came upon the Akabeko. He noticed it was closing for the evening, and Yutaro was heading around back, where Tsubame would be. Kenshin followed closely not wanting Yutaro to be out of his sight.  
  
"Hi Tsubame," Yutarto said flashing her one of his cutest smiles when he came across the young waitress. All the girls in Germany would have been falling at his feet, but she just stood there, not looking up.  
  
"Good evening Yutaro-Kun," she said sounding sad.  
  
"What's wrong Tsubame? Is it about Yahiko?"  
  
'Damn' thought Kenshin 'He's trying to figure out what's going on. I think.'  
  
"Here, let's go for a walk. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Alright." Tsubame followed the older boy out of the yard and into the woods.  
  
Yutaro walked into the forest a bit, and then mentioned Tsubame to sit down on a rock with him.  
  
"I just wanted to know," he said, "How did Yahiko get those scars on his back?"  
  
'He knows?' thought Kenshin who had trailed the children into the forest. 'He must have been the one to send the notes. He wanted to know what was happening. I don't blame him for wanting to know, but this is crazy!'  
  
"How did you find out about Yahiko and the Yakuza?" Tsubame asked, a wary catch to her voice.  
  
'I don't think Yahiko-Chan would ever let him know about that. What's going on?'  
  
"Kenshin let me see Yahiko. But he never explained about the scars..."  
  
"I don't think I should tell you. Sanosuke only told the people Yahiko-Chan asked him to."  
  
Yutaro put on his puppy look. "Please?" he asked. He then kissed her softly on the cheek.  
  
"Well I really shouldn't" she said trailing off as Yutaro started covering her face in kisses and she leaned back, enjoying it.  
  
"I don't think you should tell him either Tsubame-Chan, that I don't." Kenshin stepped forward from between two trees.  
  
"Kenshin-San, I...." Yutaro lept guiltily to his feet.  
  
"Yutaro-San, Kaoru-Dono will be very displeased with you, that she will."  
  
"Huh?" said Tsubame. "What are you doing here Kenshin-San?"  
  
"Yutaro-San played a trick on several of us to get us out of the dojo. And he went in to see Yahiko.  
  
"Yutaro-Kun! How could you?" exclaimed Tsubame, a note of disbelief etched in her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled, keeping his eyes on the floor,"but I was sick of not knowing."  
  
"It's alright. Let us head back to the dojo." Kenshin stated.  
  
All three went back their own way. Yutaro trudged, not wanting to face his sensei. Kenshin, his steps light as they always were. Tsubame, shuffuling her feet, not wanting to look at Yutaro, amazed he would try to win her over like that. And guilty, she liked Yahiko.... right? Then why was she enjoying being kissed by Yutaro?  
  
**************  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
AHHHHHHH! So sorry for not updating! Been extremely busy! Teachers do not realize how much homework they give us. Plus been very busy w/ my newest story, Draco's Spirit, a HP fic.  
  
I'd like to know if anyone can explain how to make things bold and in itilaics. could some1 plzz explain?  
  
Plzz Review! Don't intent to update until at least 30 reviews....  
  
Ja Na!  
  
~IcyPanther 


	13. 12: Sneak Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters. All are trademark and property of Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
*...* empahsis point (like bold)  
  
********************  
  
Back at the dojo, Kenshin had Yutaro tell Kaoru, Sanouske, and Megumi what he had done.  
  
"I'm very sorry Kaoru-Sensei. You too, Sanosuke-San and Megumi-San. It was an awful thing for me to do. I'll be leaving the dojo now." Yutaro sounded sad, but mostly ashamed. He felt awful for what'd he'd done..... but he did like Tsubame and Yahiko *was not* going to have her...  
  
He turned to go when Kaoru put her hand on his shoulder, forcing him to stop.  
  
"What you did was wrong Yutaro, but you will not be leaving." Her voice was gentle, yet scolding, him of the wrong he had done. She then gave him a warm smile, trying to show him she knew he was a wondeful person deep down and she could overlook this mistake.  
  
He smiled back. "Thank you Kaoru-Sensei. I'll go practice now." The young boy disappeared around the side of the dojo, a shinai in his hand. Unlike Yahiko, he didn't carry his shinai around with him everywhere and always had to run inside to get it from his room.  
  
Over the next few days, Yahiko seemed to be getting better. He was breathing much easier and had stopped having little seizures. He was still getting plenty of rest on Megumi's orders, 15 hours a day!  
  
And to the relief of everyone, he was now able to talk a little more, seeing as his lungs had begun to take in more air. But his 'family' wouldn't let him talk much of the time, wanting him to build up his strength.  
  
So hand signals had been created to help with the everyday needs. The hands cupped together showed he wanted water. One upturned hand showed he was hungry. And the arms folded in an 'x' over his chest showed he was cold.  
  
He was also staring to eat, after Sano got on his case. He'd always been light and still a heavy eater, but that changed when Megumi and Dr. Genzai created a diet plan. Well, not exactly a diet but more of 'eat these foods to help you gain weight yet remain healthy diet.' In fact, Yahiko only weighed about 30 lbs, from not eating for 8 days straight.  
  
On Yahiko's ninth day since the attack, Kaoru left to go run errands. No one was worried about Yahiko being on his deathbed, because he wasn't doing so bad anymore. But he still always had someone watching over him, fearing he would take a turn for the worse.  
  
Kaoru really didn't want to leave him. She worried constantly although everyone was always telling her everything would be all right.  
  
"He's getting better," Megumi had said, a smile on her face after one of Yahiko's check-ups. "All the cuts are healing nicely and he's gaining weight.  
  
Sano had said, "The brat'll be up in a few days and then you'll wish he hadn't gotten better."  
  
Kenshin had just smiled and said Yahiko would be alright.  
  
Even Yutaro had been a big help. He came in to help Yahiko and find out what he needed. He helped out with chores to take over from Yahiko and to give Kenshin some time to spend with Yahiko. But Yutaro always disappeared around Akabeko closing time and would come home about an hour or so later, a big grin on his face.  
  
********************  
  
~*~*~POV assumed by Sanjo Tsubame~*~*~  
  
(A/N- I wrote it in Japanese format [last name first] b/c it seemed more natural. This part is also in here b/c Tsubame has an important decision to make.....)  
  
I was sitting on my navy blue futon, playing with the fringe on the corner. It was very dark outside even though it was only three in the afternoon.  
  
Soon I would be heading over to the Kamiya Dojo to see Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko...... A wistful sigh escaped my lips. I'd been seeing the looks he was giving me, he knew something was up.  
  
And he was right. Everyday after work, Yutaro would come over and we would sit out back in the forest talking. He'd even kissed me a few times.... well..... maybe more then a few... I put my hand to my cheek in rembrance.  
  
Yutaro was so kind, so gentle. He and Yahiko were complete opposites. Where as Yahiko was headstrong and daring, Yutaro was a bit more cautious. Except for the incident with the letters and all that.  
  
Yahiko could be mean or teasing in situations he didn't feel comfortable in while Yutaro would calmly rationalize the situation.  
  
The only thing they had in common was they were both amazingly stubborn. They both tried to get what they wanted and would never back down from a challenge. That was the probelm.  
  
They both liked me. I think... But neither would be willing to give that love up for friendship. And I couldn't keep playing both of them. In a way, Yutaro was playing off Yahiko's battered state and I almost thought of that as cheating. But not really.  
  
What to do! I flopped down and curled up, clutching Kia to my chest. Kia was my doll, the doll that Yahiko got me for Tanbata. The special thing about her was she wasn't a Japanese doll. She was a porcelain doll from England! She wore a little lacy pink dress with lots of ruffles. Her brown hair hung down long, but I had a spare ribbion I loved to tie it up with. She had wide blue eyes and a little red mouth, I loved her and treasured her.  
  
I knew I had to make a decision. Would it be Yahiko, the boy who had saved me, helped me, and been the first person to see me as a friend? Or would it be Yutaro, the rich boy from Germany, who wrote me poetry, and always knew just what to say?  
  
I laid in bed for what seemed like 5 minutes, but when I glanced at the clock, I realized it was five thirty. I was supposed to be ay the dojo half an hour ago! With a shocked yelp, I jumped off the futon, smoothed down my kimono that Tae had given me, purple with pink roses on the cuffs, and dashed out the door, pulling my sandals on along the way.  
  
~*~*~End Tsubame POV~*~*~  
  
***************************  
  
Kaoru and Yutaro were practicing in the training hall. Sano was sitting on the dojo steps, chewing on his fishbone, wondrering if he should go look for the young waitress.  
  
'I do hope the girl's alright. Maybe I should go head out and look around for her.'  
  
He was just about to rise from his seat when he heard the clipping noises of sandals hitting the hard packed earth at a furious pace. A moment later, Tsubame was leaning wearily on the dojo gates, trying desperately to regain her breath.  
  
"Tsubame, you alright?" Sano called. "Where have ya been?"  
  
"I...um....I was sleeping and lost track of the time..."  
  
Sano chuckled. "It's okay. Come sit down a sec and catch your breath."  
  
Tsubame complied and collapsed next to Sano. "Do they need me for anything?"  
  
"Yeah... When you get a chance. Kenshin's with him right now and said he'd like a cup of tea. I would've made it, cept I can't make tea. Heck, Jou-Chan can make tea better than me!  
  
Tsubame giggled and then stopped, thinking she might be hurting Sano's feelings. Sano might not be able to make tea, but he could give advice.  
  
"Sanosuke, I have a question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Ummm.... let's say there's this girl and she knows two guys like her but she doesn't want to say no to one in case she hurts their feelings. What should she do?"  
  
"Easy. Go with her gut."  
  
Tsubame gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"It means to go with the one your heart tells you to choose."  
  
"Oh........... Thank you Sanosuke." Tsubame rose from the steps and got ready to go inside when Sano called out.  
  
"Hey, Tsubame? By any chance, were you referring to Yahiko and Yutaro?"  
  
She blushed and bowed her head. "No," she said softly, retreating to the kitchen.  
  
"Sure," muttered Sano to himself, "Sure...."  
  
Kenshin was kneeling next toYahiko, as he watched the kid sleep. Sighing, Kenshin put his head in his hands. He hadn't been feeling well. His ki seemed to be out of whack. 'It will probably be better in the morning...... I do hope Tsubame-Chan hurries with that tea....'  
  
************************  
  
Anohorea stood on the shingled roof of the Kamiya Dojo. He had been asking around town all day where a kid named Yahiko lived. He'd learned that a kid named by the name of Yahiko lived and trained at the dojo on the hill. Now he just had to see if this was the place.  
  
Using his oversized sword, he cut a hole in the roof, hoping to find the room where the Myojin brat was. The first room proved to be an empty bedroom with a spare futon tucked in the corner.  
  
The next room was full of kettles and pots and pans. It appeared he'd found the kitchen. Two more useless rooms later, Anohorea was growing frustrated. He hadn't even seen anyone in the dojo except for a guy on the front porch.  
  
But the next room was what he had been looking for. Sleeping on a futon was Yahiko, and sitting next to him, also apparently sleeping, was the redhead who had beaten him earlier.  
  
'Damn! How do I get the samurai out of the way so I can get the kid?...... I got it.'  
  
With a careful leap, he jumped through the hole landing on top of Kenshin.  
  
"OORRR-" Kenshin yelled as the huge form muffled his sound and soundly knocked him out. Using his foot, Anohorea kicked Kenshin's limp form against the far wall.  
  
Yahiko had bolted awake when he heard Kenshin yell.  
  
"Ano-," he yelped, before Anohorea used his muscled arm to succesfully cut off Yahiko's words, but leave just enough air for the kid to breathe.  
  
"Now you die, Myojin Yahiko!" A wicked gleam, full of greed and power filled his face as he raised his sword towards the struggling boy.  
  
"Not so fast, Anohorea!" Sano ran into the room. "Let the kid go!"  
  
'It's the guy from the porch. Now I recoginize who he is. That's the famous Zanza!'  
  
"I will, after he dies!"  
  
Sano could see the fear in Yahiko's eyes. He was at this man's mercy, the sword just below his throat. The probelm, this man didn't seem to have mercy.  
  
Anohorea raised the sword and prepared to stab Yahiko in the chest, as the kid vainly tried to free himself. The blade came crashing down with a lightning fast speed. Yahiko close dhis eyes tightly, knowing it would all be over in a second.  
  
But he never felt the blow. Cracking one eye opened, he saw that Sano had grabbed the blade and wasn't letting go. Anohorea took the weight off the sword causing Sano to stumble. Then he used a swift kick, and knocked Sano against the wall, sending the man threw the thin ricepaper.  
  
"Now you die!" But at that moment Tsubame came in carrying a tea tray.  
  
"Kenshin, I brought you your-ahhhhh!" She had just noticed Kenshin and Sanosuke against the wall, with Anohorea standing in the middle of the room, raising his blade once again, preparing to kill Yahiko, who was still struggling in his grasp to get free.  
  
But when Tsubame screamed, she threw the tea tray upward. It now came crashing down on top of Anohorea's head. The tea splashed over him and Anohorea yelled in pain as the hot tea hit his unprotected face.  
  
The diversion was all Sano needed.  
  
He came charging threw the ruined wall and punched Anohorea's face, following with a side kick to Anohorea's midsection. Then he punched the flat part of the sword and it went clattering harmlessly to the floor, away from  
  
Anohorea groaned as he dropped the now unconcious Yahiko to the floor, and then fell on top of him!  
  
**********************  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
In a way, I kind of feel bad for Anohorea. He tries so hard to accomplish a goal and is beaten by a cup of tea. So sad......  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys have been great!  
  
And for the first time in this story, I am going to do reviewer's comments! Yeah!  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~Tocole~*~ Thank you very much! Would you believe it that bringing Yutaro and Tsubame together (maybe?) wasn't in my original outline? It kinda came to me in a dream... weird....  
  
~*~Lisha-Chan~*~ You're right, *very* bad Yutaro. But what happens if Tsubame chooses she loves him? Hmmmmmm...... I know you wouldn't like that!  
  
~*~whateveryasay~*~ Thanks a bunch! I love geeting great feedback and it often helps me to decide what I wan to do with the story. So you guys help too! ^^  
  
~*~Tomoe2Kenshin~*~ Yeah, poor Yahiko. I wonder what he'll do when he figures out Yutaro loves his Tsubame. And when he finds Tsubmae kinda likes him back.... ^^  
  
*********************  
  
Please review again! Thanks! 


	14. 13: Rehealing

* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters. All are trademark and property of Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
*...* empahsis point (like bold)  
  
Chapter 13: Rehealing  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yutaro and Kaoru paused their training. "Did you hear that Kaoru- Sensei?"  
  
"Yes," she said grimly. "I think that was Tsubame."  
  
Yutaro's mouth opened with a look of horror. "Well, what are we doing standing here? Let's go!" He ran out of the room towards to sound of the scream with Kaoru close behind.  
  
"Yahiko!!" Sano ran over to the fallen Anohorea and started rolling him off Yahiko. Tsubame stood next to him waving her hands around in hysterics.  
  
Kaoru and Yutaro rushed into Yahiko's room, where they'd determined the scream had come from, and saw an unbelivable scene.  
  
An unconscious Kenshin lay slumped across the room. Right next to Kenshin a hole was in the wall leading into the next room. Broken glass covered the floor and tea was sprayed everywhere.A gaping hole leered down on them from the ceiling. But most frightening site was Yahiko. Sano had just rolled Anohorea over and exposed Yahiko. The young boy was lying unconcious in a pool of his own blood.  
  
Tsubame burst into tears at the sight. Yutaro crossed the room and wrapped his arm around her. She turned and buried her head in his shoulder, still crying. His arms tightened protectively around her and she relaxed against him.  
  
"What happened?" asked a shocked Kaoru, not believing what she saw. Her first apprentice had been attacked again and seemed to again be injured.  
  
"I'll tell ya later. First we better get the kid fixed, again." Sano sighed. Yahiko's stitches in his right shoulder had come loose, spilling blood all down his front. His neck had huge bruises which were quickly turning black and blue, and other numerous stitches had popped.  
  
With careful hands Kaoru started stitching Yahiko's shoulder back up, after Sano had moved him so he was lying comfortably once again on his futon. Sano himself started on the other smaller stitches. Believe it or not, Sano actually knew how to sew, pretty decently too.  
  
Yutaro gently brought Tsubame over to a corner and sat her down. The girl just sat in shock, tears streaming down her face. Yutaro went over to Kenshin, and started trying to get him to wake up. Seconds later, Kenshin was up, his sword pointed at Yutaro's throat.  
  
"Kenshin," he squeaked, "it's me, Yutaro.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Yutaro-Kun." Kenshin lowerd the sword and put it back into its sheath. He then noticed everyone working on Yahiko, and the unconscious form of Anohorea. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Hang on." said Sano. "I'll explain in a minute."  
  
A little later, Yahiko was bandaged again, and sleeping on his futon. But this time, his breathing was loud and uneven. Tsubame sat right next to him, Yutaro holding her hand and gently caressing it with his thumb. "Will he be okay?" asked Tsubame.  
  
"I don't know," said Kaoru wearily, also sitting next to Yahiko. "It *is* the second attempt on his life in the last 2 weeks."  
  
"What!" Yutaro exclaimed. "The *second* attempt! When was the first?"  
  
Sano looked up from the form he was currently binding with rope. "Jou- Chan can explain."  
  
Kaoru quickly told Yutaro what had happened to Yahiko, but without detail. She didn't mention the scar story, knowing Yahiko would tell him when he was ready.  
  
"Now what happened?" Kenshin asked, repeating his earlier question.  
  
"I'll explain as best I can" said Sano. "I came running when I heard Kenshin yell. I think Anohorea came through the ceiling and landed on Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Sessha does remember something heavey landing on him. Anohorea could defiently be classified as heavey."  
  
"Then I think he kicked him across the room. At least that's where he was when I entered. While, when I got here I saw him holding Yahiko around the throat, preparing to stab him. I yelled at him to drop Yahiko, and the bastard said he would, after he killed him."  
  
Sano gulped nervously as each person was leaning in to hear him and were all staring at him, eyes bugged out.  
  
"And....uh...So then I grabbed the blade, but he kicked me, and I flew and landed next to Kenshin." Sano got his story telling voice back in a few seconds. He loved an audience... (A/N-Me too! ^^)  
  
"He was about to finish Yahiko off when Tsubame came and threw tea right in the guy's face. Then I punched him a few times, and he dropped Yahiko. Then he fell on top of him. We owe a lot to the little girl," said Sano affectionaly, patting Tsubame on her head.  
  
Just then, they all heard a soft rustling noise coming from the futon in the center of them all.  
  
"Yahiko, are you all right?" Kaoru asked, leaning over him."  
  
"I'm.... I'm fine Kaoru," said Yahiko weakly.  
  
"You just rest Sweetheart...." She pulled him up and gave hima gentle hug.  
  
"Alright Kaoru...."  
  
She then kissed him on his forehead, and placed him back on his futon.  
  
"Lets's go." she said softly, gazing at Yahiko's still form."He'll be alright."  
  
Over the next few days, Yahiko seemed to be getting better. But now he was always tense, thinking Anohorea was going to come and try to kill him again. But he stopped worrying when Sano told him he was locked in behind bars in jail, and wouldn't be coming out anytime soon.  
  
But what bothered Yahiko the most, was that now everyone knew about his scars. And he had never wanted to let them know.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Sorry for the incredibly short chapter! But it sounded good to end there.  
  
One chappie to go, and then this story is done! ^^ BTW, last chappie is really short too.  
  
Also, I'm asking for all of you to visit my webbie! It's really kewl and I'd really appreciate some feedback on it. If there's anything you think I should add, any comments, it'd be great! The webbie deals with anime and has links to all my stories! sure to check it out! ^^  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Reviewer's Comments:  
  
~*~lishachan~*~ I don't think I hurt him to badly.... what do you think? Knowing you, your'e probably going to go find a nice bloody story noe.... *gulp* Thanx for your review! ^^  
  
~*~whateveryasay ~*~ Being beaten by a cup of tea! ^^ I wanted Anohorea to go down but not the ordinary way. So I threw Tsubame in. ^^ Speaking of Tsubame..... I have to have her pick one of the guys! ^^  
  
~*~Tocole~*~ Well I'm glad you had your dream then! ^^ Sou is just to cute to not be in a story. Well, maybe not, seeing as he isn't in this one! ^^  
  
~*~Tomoe2Kenshin~*~ Thank you! ^^  
  
~*~Izyish~*~ thank you. And your;e right, I forgot to finish the line. It should have read:  
  
He came charging threw the ruined wall and punched Anohorea's face, following with a side kick to Anohorea's midsection. Then he punched the flat part of the sword and it went clattering harmlessly to the floor, away from everyone. Hehe..... oops! ^^  
  
~*~Anonymous~*~ Thanx!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * 


	15. 14: Up and About Tsubame's Decision

***********  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
*...* indicates emphasis  
  
Chapter 14: Up and About - Tsubame's Decision  
  
***********  
  
From last time:  
  
Over the next few days, Yahiko seemed to be getting better. But now he was always tense, thinking Anohorea was going to come and try to kill him again. But he stopped worrying when Sano told him he was locked in behind bars in jail, and wouldn't be coming out anytime soon.  
  
But what bothered Yahiko the most, was that now everyone knew about his scars. And he had never wanted to let them know.  
  
***********  
  
"Bring that plate over to table three Tsubame!"  
  
"Alright Tae-San." The young girl picked up the tray and left the kitchen. She smiled cheerfully at the customers who thanked her. Tsubame then went back to standing next to the entrance of Akabeko to welcome the people who came in.  
  
Her gaze wandered around the resturant at the other waitresses. They were all dressed in their orange uniforms, some wearing white bandanas on their heads. They all carried trays and jumped to attention when they were needed.  
  
Everything was so simple at akabeko, so routine. Nothing ever drastically changed and it was easy to feel comfortable. She wished that life could go back to that normal, safe routine. But everything was changing and becoming so confusing.  
  
Ever since Yahiko had been attacked she'd been a bit jumpy and a bit more timid then usual. She constantly worried about him and her friends more often. The only things that made her feel better was that the horrible man who'd attacked Yahiko was in jail and would be there for quite a while.  
  
Megumi was also taking extremely good care of her spiky haired friend and giving him the best treatment that any patient could ask for. Tsubame was certain that he would heal and soon be back to his normal, over confident self. Well, she hoped that.  
  
Ever since his scar had been discovered he had been quieter and didn't even insult Kaoru. Kaoru had told her that Yahiko did seem to perk up a little bit whenever the youg waitress was mentioned.  
  
Another problem she had was Yutaro. Since he came back to Japan she'd felt as though she was stretched between the two. Anyone could see that both of them cared very deeply for her.  
  
The main problem Tsubame had was she didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. She thought she knew who she should pick.... but she still wasn't sure. She didn't want the other boy to hate her but she couldn't keep up with both of them.  
  
The short brown haired girl left the group of giggling waitresses who were currently greeting a small family at the door, and headed towards Tae's office.  
  
She paused outside the shoji door with Tae's name written on it. Timidly, she knocked on the wooden frame next to the door. "Um... Tae- San..."  
  
The door slid open to reveal the owner of the Akabeko. "Yes Tsubame?"  
  
"Well... um... I don't feel so well.... Would it be alright if I went home early?"  
  
Tsubame bit the inside of her lip. Now she didn't feel well. She'd never lied to anyone before but she really needed some time to think things over.  
  
Tae gave the girl a once over. She did look a little flushed. "Sure Tsubame. I hope you feel better. Now go home and get some rest, okay?"  
  
"Gomen Tae-San. I will."  
  
Tsubame stopped off at the kitchen and hung her white apron on a peg. Then qucickly changing into a more comfortable kimono, she put her uniform in a bag and left through the back door.  
  
***********  
  
*Tsubame POV*  
  
When I got home she went straight to my room and collapsed on my futon. I scooped up Kia and held her to me. A big tear fell on top of the silky brown hair of the doll followed by others.  
  
I was so tired of not knowing what to do. I know crying didn't help anything, but that's all I wanted to do at this moment. I knew who I wanted to date, if that was even the correct word. I was only ten, almost eleven.  
  
But both of their friendships meant so much to me. Yahiko helped me and I've always held on to my courage, until now. I couldn't find that courage anymore to tell either of them how much I cared about them. Yutaro was there to comfort me when Yahiko was hurt and to give me a feeling of being safe.  
  
I don't know how long I sat there. I only know that I knew I had to tell him. I had to tell him how he wasn't right for me; that my heart belonged to someone else. In fact, I didn't even stir from that now idented spot on my futon until I heard knocking at the front door.  
  
I knew it couldn't be my mother. She wouldn't knock. (A/N- I'm a bit confused about who Tsubame lives with. So in this story she lives with her mother and her father left the family when she was really little.)  
  
And I knew Tae had a key to the house; my mother wanted a spare with a friend just in case. I rose from my futon and splashed some cold water on my face. My eyes were puffy and red rimmed and anyone with a brain could see that'd I'd been crying. Unfortunately, the water did not help much.  
  
I went to the front door and slid it open to reveal the young female kendo instructor. "Oh Tsubame! Are you alright?"  
  
Kaoru looked at me with concern.  
  
"Hai.... I'm alright." A few tears that leaked out of my eye however didn't really confirm that statement.  
  
Kaoru shook her head and stepped into my house, closing the door behind her. "Tae sent me over here to check up on you. She said you weren't feeling well."  
  
"I'm not," I whispered.  
  
"You go get into your yukata right now Tsubame. I'll go heat up this soup Kenshin made."  
  
I nodded and trudged back to my room. In truth I really did feel sick now. My throat felt hoarse from crying and my nose was all stuffed up.  
  
A few minutes later Kaoru entered my bedroom and handed me a bowl of miso soup. I took it from her with a soft thanks. The room was silent except for the sound of me sipping the hot liquid.  
  
"You're not really sick, are you?" asked Kaoru suddenly.  
  
"N-nani?"  
  
"This isn't a cold, is it?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
Kaoru looked at me with sympathy in her eyes. "What's wrong Tsubame?" she asked gently.  
  
I felt more tears well up in my eyes and tried desperately to blink them back to no avail. "I don't know what to do!" I wailed between large sobs.  
  
Kaoru reached over and pulled me into a hug. I continued to cry against her shoulder, my tears wetting her kimono. "It's alright Honey, it's okay," said Kaoru soothingly. "Just let it all out."  
  
After a few minutes my sobs had quieted and Kaoru handed me a handkercheif. I blew my nose loudly and then started to bunch it in my hands. "Now what's wrong Tsubame?" asked Kaoru again. "What do you not know what to do?"  
  
I sniffled. "I know Yahiko and Yutaro both like me, and I think I know who I like, but I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings," I said, my voice trembling.  
  
"And who do you like Tsubame?"  
  
I quickly mumbled my answer and Kaoru nodded. "I have a question for you Tsubame?"  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to have held on to your courage?"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"No excuses. You just need to go up to him and tell him flat out. I'm sure he'll understand. If he doesn't, it means he was never a good friend in the first place."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now you go to sleep and try not to think about tomorrow when you tell him."  
  
"You mean I'm telling him tomorrow!" I shrieked. "Why tomorrow?"  
  
"The sooner the better. Now sleep."  
  
I obediently lay my head on my pillow and closed my eyes. I heard Kaoru leave through the front door and lock it behind her; Tae must have given her the key. With a sigh, I once again grabbed Kia and fell asleep, my doll clutched to me.  
  
***********  
  
I woke up the next morning to my mother coming into my room. "Good Morning Tsubame. Do you feel better?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, Mom, I do."  
  
She held out a letter for me to take. "I stopped at Akabeko this morning and Tae asked me to give this to you."  
  
I took the letter and my mom left the room, probably to cook breakfast. I broke the seal and unfolded it. It read:  
  
Tsubame,  
  
Kaoru told me about what's going on. You have today off work to go talk to him. I hope everything works out. And still get plently of rest; it looks like you could use some sleep.  
  
Tae-San  
  
I gave a small smile. I'm so glad Tae-San understood. But now I had no choice but to go. With a reluctant sigh I rose from my futon and got dressed in a fresh kimono, the pink one that I'd worn when I first met Yahiko.  
  
After a quick breakfast of riceballs and steamed vegetables with my mom, I slipped on my sandals and headed towards the Kamiya Dojo, a deep sad feeling in my heart.  
  
My feet trudged up the dirt path and each step I took it seemed was harder then the last. I heard laughter coming from inside the gates and poked my head around the corner. A large grin came to my face as I saw Sanosuke pinned down by Kenshin and two little girls tickling the laughing man.  
  
"Ayame and Suzume! Stop..... it! PLEASE!" The sisters just laughed and didn't stop. Who ever knew that Sanosuke's weakness was food and being tickled? "Ke-Kenshin..GET OFF!"  
  
"Sessha is sorry Sanosuke, that he is, but Ayame-Chan and Suzume-Chan asked him to hold you down, that they did."  
  
I walked up to the laughing group. "Could one of you tell me where Yutaro-Kun is?"  
  
Ayame looked up from her spot on Sano's stomach. "He's the training hall with Auntie Kaoru."  
  
"Yeah," said Suzume," training hall!"  
  
"Thanks guys!" I waved and started towards the training hall, my smile fading from my face. I hesitantly opened the wooden door and looked inside. Yutaro was in there by himself.  
  
Sweat ran down his forehead and his hair clung to him. He was breathing heavily, his shinai aimed at an invisible opponent. With a yell, he charged forward and struck down on the air. Then he jumped back and swung his shinai in a wide arc over his head and hit another 'opponent.'  
  
I clapped when he stopped jumping through the air. He had gotten so much better and it really showed.  
  
"Hey," he said coming over to me, a towel now over his shoulders, a smile on his face. "How are you doing?"  
  
Did I really want to do this? He was so kind and I didn't want to hurt him. No... I had to tell him. It was now or never.  
  
"Yutaro-Kun, I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Alright. But let's go outside; it's too warm in here."  
  
I followed him into the sunlight and he sat underneath a cherry blossom tree in the back of the dojo. I sat down next to him, feeling Kia in my pocket. I knew it was silly, but I wanted some comfort when I told him and Kia was one of my favorite possessions.  
  
"So what did you wan tto talk about?" he asked casually, folding his arms behind his head and resting them on the bark of the tree.  
  
"Do you promise you won't hate me?" I asked quietly.  
  
He looked right at me, his eyes seeming to pierce into me. "I could never hate you Tsubame."  
  
Oh Kami, this was going to be harder than I thought.  
  
"It's.... it's about us...."  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"I like you a lot Yutaro-Kun, I really do... It's just that... I... uh..."  
  
"You like Yahiko better, don't you?"  
  
"...yes," I whispered, bracing myself for the yelling and the end of our friendship.  
  
"I thought so..."  
  
"N-nani! How did you know?"  
  
"I could see it in your eyes. Whenever you looked at him and you talked, your eyes would always twinkle. They would never do that for me." He gave a regretful sigh.  
  
"Yutaro-Kun..." I placed my hand on his arm. "I'm sorry."  
  
He gave me a sad smile. "It's alright Tsubame... really. I do hope you know that I never will stop loving you though."  
  
I nodded. "Can we still be friends?"  
  
"Of course. You're too important to just be thrown out of my life."  
  
I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much... thank you..."  
  
*End Tsubame POV*  
  
***********  
  
"I'm not going! You can't make me!" yelled Yahiko.  
  
It had been two weeks since Anohorea's second attack on Yahiko. The young boy had been recovering nicely; especially when Tsubame told him that she'd chosen him over Yutaro. Except on Megumi's orders he was not to be moving around much, which basically meant no walking.  
  
And it seemed that everyone, except Yahiko, thought he needed to go outside for some fresh air. After all, he hadn't been outside since the first attack. It wouldn't have been a problem, except for the fact of his shoulder stitches.  
  
In the last attempt on his life, they were pulled very badly, and would take some time to heal. So, to make sure they didn't catch on anything, Kaoru wasn't letting him wear a shirt. Which meant that his back and his scars were there for everyone to see. He was still extremely self- concious about it...  
  
"Please Kaoru?" he pleaded. "Can I at least throw a blanket on my back? I can use one of those little flimsy ones."  
  
"Sorry Yahiko. I don't want your stitched to catch on anything. They need to heal."  
  
In a way, Kaoru felt bad for him. Here she was, making him show something, that he wasn't ready to share. But she needed his shoulder to heal. If it didn't heal properly, he might have trouble using a sword again, much like Yutaro had before his arm was healed.  
  
Sanosuke entered Yahiko's room and headed over to it's occupant.  
  
"Let's go, Yahiko-Chan," said Sano, leaning over to pick the boy up from his futon.  
  
"Don't call me Chan! And put me down!"  
  
"Sorry kid. Kaoru's orders."  
  
Kaoru nodded. "You need to go outside Yahiko. You can't stay cooped up in here forever."  
  
"Yes I can," said Yahiko stubbornly.  
  
"And you expect Tsubame to still want to go out with you when you're acting like a hermit?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kaoru shook her head; he could be so uncooperative. "Bring him out Sanosuke," she said tiredly. She and Yahiko had this argument everyday and it exhausted her, but at least this time she won.  
  
Sano nodded and started carrying Yahiko towards the yard. Mustering all his strength, Yahiko punched Sano in the face with his left fist.  
  
"Hey! You little-"  
  
"Sano! Be nice to Yahiko," called Kaoru. "He's still injured."  
  
Yutaro was leaning againest a tree watching Sano attempting to get Yahiko outside. 'He sure does put up a good fight,'Yutaro thought as he watched Yahiko grab on to the doorframe.  
  
A game of tug of war insued, but from Sano's 150 lb frame, to Yahiko's meager 30 lbs, Sano won.  
  
He dumped Yahiko on the porch, and left him there, forcing Yahiko to use his arms to hoist himself so he was leaning againest the wall.  
  
Yutaro walked over to him. "Are you alright Yahiko?"  
  
Yahiko looked up at him to see if he was waiting for an excuse to make fun of him. He wasn't.  
  
"I'm fine," he sighed. "But I'm still kind of embarassed." He glanced to see if Yutaro was laughing at him.  
  
"Yahiko, if I was in your place, I wouldn't be feeling to good either. But you have people like Tsubame, and Kaoru-Sensei to help you out. And.... me."  
  
He smiled at Yahiko and held out his hand. "Friends?"  
  
"Friends." Yahiko clasped his ex-enemy's hand and smiled.  
  
Things were looking better already.  
  
~Owari  
  
***********  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
And The Star Shaped Scar has come to a close.  
  
I'm so sorry for lying to you all! This was not a short chapter... it's the longest chapter I wrote for this story. *bows head* Please forgive me.  
  
It wasn't supposed to be this long... I just had a lot of fun doing Tsubame's decision. It was really fun to write. She's the only character in this story who got a POV....  
  
I also used a lot of Japanese words in this chapter! Kewl!^^ And I used spell check too! yeah! Hopefully not so many grammar errors.  
  
I have a very serious question for you all.  
  
***Should I make a sequel to this???***  
  
Someone told me it would be a good idea. I could go more in depth in Yahiko and Tsubame's relationship... plus don't we all want to see with how Yutaro deals with Tsubame's decision and how Yahiko feels about his secret being known? Plus, maybe a certain bad guy will come back... with help this time.  
  
PLEASE tell me yes or no in your reviews.... it's all up to you guys.  
  
***********  
  
Reviewer's Comments:  
  
~*~LishaChan~*~ Hehe... you really like Yahiko! If I could be a real anime character do you know who I'd want to be paired up with?? Soujiro! Or if it was a YYH story.... Hiei! They're both soo cute! ^^ Yes, the link to my webbie is on my bio. It doesn't come up on stories... I guess they don't approve of URLS in fics....  
  
~*~tocole~*~ I can't wait for Sou's fight. Well, actually I can... but just barely. I hope you update *really* soon....  
  
~*~Rainbow Chaser~*~ She did! ^^ I'm glad she picked him too...I think. I think Yutaor and Tsubame would've been cute but....  
  
~*~D-Caf(aka Sandr~*~ I updated Draco's Spirit! *Smiles* Thank you so much. I sure hope I can keep writing like this.... As long as I have my pixy stix the world will keep spinning and the stories will keep coming! lol! ^^  
  
*********** 


End file.
